


It shouldn’t be this Easy

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Death by fluff?, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Falling in love is never easy.





	It shouldn’t be this Easy

**Author's Note:**

> (EDITTED! UGH NOW IM SATISFIED!) 
> 
> Ey I’m back!
> 
> I’ve thought about this before I went to bed. I think I felt something when I was reading a few good fluffs and it kinda got me in the feels so here we are.

Why does life like to make things so difficult?

She’s on top of her academics, without her having to attend school regularly. She takes very good care of her bonsai plants, helps around the house and loves the wits out of her grandparents.

But why is she being plagued by the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach? And why the hell is she walking one breezy night, thoughts howling in her head like wolves under the full moon? Why is she dragging herself to her “secret spot” behind the temple up this god forsaken hill at this time of the night?

Simple answer - Kasumi Toyama.

If she hadn’t followed the trail of stickers Arisa had stuck onto the wall on her way back to Ryuseido, Kasumi wouldn’t have stumbled to the warehouse and introduce herself with that stupidly cute smile of hers.

If Kasumi Toyama hadn’t taken an interest with the Random Star as soon as her eyes laid upon it and pulled Arisa into joining this ridiculous band she decided to make, life would have been so much peaceful. 

No feelings. No taking a hike at this ungodly hour in search of sanity.

She blames it all on Kasumi as she stares off at the distance after sitting herself by one of the steps on the side of the temple, hidden from any passerbys. 

This is all Arisa wants to have. She has always been alone, by choice. She can be alone to think to herself what to browse online - maybe a cute shirt or a hoodie -  _or a star shaped clip for Kasumi’s hair. She’d like those, right?_

_Wait, woah. When did Kasumi get in there?_

She shakes her head to force a particular brown haired lass from her mind. It’s not like she didn’t want to think of Kasumi, it’s just - that’s all she’s been thinking about lately!  _  
_

This frustrates the beejesus out of the blonde.

Why would she even think of her, anyway? It’s not like Arisa likes the way Kasumi talks to her with that pitch of neediness, and right amount of soft lilt in her voice. It’s extremely annoying to her how the guitarist would always cling on to her like letting go would be biggest mistake in the world. Arisa gets too warm around Kasumi anyway, and the hugs make her body reach boiling point! Even Tae points it out! 

“Ugh.” She groaned at the thought. She feels her body have that familiar heat whenever Kasumi’s around. The heat only comes around when she thinks of how tight Kasumi’s hugs are - not too loose but not too tight to suffocate her to death. Despite the excited glomps from the personification of the stars, she holds Arisa with care - something that Arisa doesn’t mind to be a part of so long that Kasumi only holds her that way. 

“What the hell?! Ugh!” She grunts she tucks her head between her arms, heart thrumming in her ears and chest. This is the opposite result she wanted!

Maybe surfing the web for something should clear it, right? Shit on the internet should always outweigh the stupidity crammed in her mind, surely.

She takes out her phone, basically ignoring a few text messages from Popipa to tap the web browser. Her thumb freezes in place.

_What am I searching for?_

She contemplates while her mind practically slips back to Kasumi giving her a back hug before they left school this afternoon. As if on cue, her heart pounds on her chest, knocking her forward - almost literally. She almost screams after catching her thought but then it gives her an idea.

She remembers something that Misaki mumbled with a shit eating grin plastered all over her face when she walked by Kasumi climbing over Arisa.  _‘Love is in the air.’_ Misaki whistled.

”Love...?” 

A beat. 

She begins tapping on her phone - “What’s it like to be in love?”

Of course she reads it back while blushing. Never in her life that she would even think of adding that in her search history. 

Maybe love does make you do things you never think you’d try.

_Don’t be stupid, Arisa._

“There’s no way!” She freaks audibly as her eyes scan the words laid out after clicking the top answer for her search. The fever like heat her body feels when Kasumi wraps herself like a scarf around Arisa and  the insistent appearance of the guitarist in her mind every waking minute is apparently some of the feelings one could have when in love. 

“Pah! That’s dumb.” She denied. And there is more - a single look at the person you’re in love with can make your heart beat a mile a second, and don’t get started on being graced with a smile. A smile that could send you to heaven and back -  _apparently._

Arisa wants to throw her phone into the bushes. She doesn’t agree - well, out loud anyway.

”It shouldn’t be that easy. Nope...”

She sighs, defeated. Even isolating herself in the most serene place she could think of did not help calm things down for her. She still thinks of Kasumi and now her heart is annoyingly beating the hell out of her chest as she leans back against the higher step of where she sits, basking at the gentle glow of the moonlight peeking from the clouds. 

She smiles to herself, sighs, and let the breeze numb all of her senses.

”Arisa~~~~~~” 

“Gueh?!” 

Arisa props herself up, looking around for the voice. Did she accidentally summon Kasumi by repeating her name over and over in her head?!

”Ah! There you are!” The guitarist appears from the pillar just beside Arisa and launches herself at the pianist without hesitation, wrapping her arms the way Arisa likes. Her tight yet gentle hug that makes her body reach a boiling point. That whine tinge in her voice that makes Arisa’s heart thrum like the drums Saaya hits beside her with every song they practice.

Her limbs do nothing but drape them loosely over the whining girl while Arisa’s eyes fix themselves at the figure basking in the same moonlight she is bathing in. Everything seem to be slow motion but Kasumi’s purple irises twinkle like she always does, as if the stars have descended and found their new home in her eyes. 

The blonde swallows a little, trying to bring herself back to reality. Suprisingly she manages and flails her arms to swat Kasumi away. 

“Personal space! Why are you here?” She sputters.

The other whines. “You suddenly disappeared! We got worried!”

”A-ah..” She scratches her cheek, avoiding eye contact. She did leave practice for her own sanity.

Kasumi huffs and sits besides her, emanating the warmth that Arisa oh so would love to constantly have around her. 

No matter how hard Arisa tries so hard to not look at Kasumi she fails. Her body betrays her. She finds herself oogling, watching the radiance of the low light of the moon on her skin, the curve of her cheek and the twitch her lips make before they turn into a smile. The mesmirising curl of the corner her lip before a big grin that catches Arisa’s breath by her throat.

Kasumi Toyama is stunning.

A blush creeps onto Arisa cheek as she watches Kasumi - the star Earth blesses her with. 

She smiles to herself, hiding the realisation behind it.

All the while Arisa is trying to convince herself that the internet gods are wrong about what feeling in love is like, the more that the erratic hearbeat on her chest grows stronger. The more the she feels that the blood rushes straight to her face. The more she is being pulled to the fact that the article may have a little truth in it.

Maybe - just maybe - this time she’d let the article she read a chance. Maybe this time, she’d succumb to the oracle that is her internet search.

Maybe in truth, she’s in love. 

”Hey Kasumi.” 

“Hmm?” 

“The moon is pretty tonight, isn’t it?”

Kasumi looks up, her eyes matching the sparkle of the stars around the tranquil radiance of the moon, then she smiles.

The smile that takes Arisa to the heavens and back.

_Maybe falling in love isn’t easy, but if it’s with you, it is._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S I didn’t really google “what does it feel like to be in love”. I just said alot of crap. Maybe it’s true? Hmmm?
> 
> Okay that turned out to be a lot longer than it should. (That’s what she said, huh!) 
> 
> Also I didn’t even intend for this to go this way. 
> 
> My mind impulsively changes direction. It’s hard.
> 
> But anyway, so yeah, ship KasuAri you cowards.
> 
> They’re as canon as their VAs. 
> 
> PPS: I read that the moon thing is pretty much saying I love you in Japanese lore without actually saying I love you. So I gotta.


End file.
